O Filho do Relâmpago Dourado caps 1 ao 6
by GabrielShadow
Summary: Muitos anos se passaram desde que Naruto e seus amigos eram Genins, hoje todos eles já são Jounins e como era de se esperar Naruto se tornou Hokage e se casou com Hinata, os dois têm um filho que se chama Yahiko. Sasuke Orochimaru e Kabuto nunca mais fora


Sinopse:

Sinopse:

Muitos anos se passaram desde que Naruto e seus amigos eram Genins, hoje todos eles já são Jounins e como era de se esperar Naruto se tornou Hokage e se casou com Hinata, os dois têm um filho que se chama Yahiko. Sasuke Orochimaru e Kabuto nunca mais foram vistos e as coisas estavam indo muito bem.

Shikamaru se casou com Ino, e está se preparando para começar como sensei de um time de 3 genins, entre um deles está Nagato filho de Kurenai e Asuma. Sakura se tornou a melhor ninja médica com os ensinamentos de Tsunade, Yamato e Sai voltaram a fazer missões pela Anbu. Chouji abriu um restaurante de todos os tipos de comida, e acabou se tornando o maior concorrente do Ichiraku, apesar de ele comer sua própria comida demais.

Neji se Casou com TenTen eles também tiveram um filho, Neji entrou para Anbu e vive muito ocupado com suas missões, TenTen cuida de casa e de sua recém aberta loja de armas. Kiba e Akamaru são os principais ninja do clã Inuzuka, são chamados para muitas missões graças ao grande poder de rastreamento deles.

Shino está na área de Botânica de Konoha, nesse momento está trabalhando ao lado de Sakura em busca de novos remédios e curas. Lee seguiu os mesmo passos de seu professor Gai e agora irá liderar um time de genins por várias missões.

Temari, Kankurou e Gaara continuam na vila da areia, e desempenham os mesmos papéis que já faziam. Kakashi e Gai se aposentaram como jounins e agora são conselheiros do Hokage, a rivalidade deles não acabou até hoje. Konohamaru neto do Saruboti já é chuunnin e sabe que terá muitas aventuras pela frente.

Todos vivem felizes, o que eles não sabem é que algo inesperado está para acontecer que irá leva-los a uma trama cheia de mistério, perigos, ação e muito mais.

Capítulo 1 – O 6th Hokage

Numa floresta muito próxima a Konoha passeava uma criança, o nome dela é Yahiko. Yahiko andava pela floresta procurando aventuras ou alguma coisa para se distrair, quando ouviu próximo de onde estavam barulhos e uma voz que parecia que havia uma luta ali perto.

Yahiko foi seguindo o barulho e avistou seu pai ele estava treinando:

-Fuuton Rasenshuriken!!

Naruto filho do 4th Hokage, e agora 6th Hokage desenvolveu essa técnica a partir do Rasengan de seu pai, antes ele só podia acertar o inimigo com ela, mas depois de muito treino agora ele era capaz de jogá-la para acertar o inimigo. Ele jogou o jutsu floresta adentro ele percorreu uma grande distância ate atingir uma pedra e causar destruição em um raio de 5km, quando Yahiko viu seu pai realizar o jutsu ficou impressionado e não se conteve:

-INCRÍVEL!!

Naruto que percebeu que era seu filho disse a ele:

-Yahiko o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar em casa com sua mãe?

-AHHH Pai, lá é muito chato queria fazer alguma coisa legal, então saí escondido!

-HEHEHE, Você me lembra muito eu quando estava na academia ninja vivia fugindo das aulas do Iruka sensei!

Yahiko aproveitando que estava conversando com seu pai, fez uma pergunta a ele:

-Pai, quando é que você vai me ensinar um jutsu legal?

-Desculpe filho, mas hoje não posso, estou cheio de coisas para fazer! Mas amanhã te ensino um jutsu muito legal, o primeiro jutsu que aprendi a fazer!

-EBA!!

Logo após a conversa Yahiko foi para casa e Naruto foi fazer seu dia normal de trabalho, em sua sala resolveu questões comerciais entre Konoha e outras vilas, delegou missões para genins até Anbu, cuidou dos assuntos internos da vila e etc. Quando já era de noite foi para casa, onde conversou com sua mulher e filho e mais tarde foram dormir.

De manhã Yahiko acorda e vê que seu pai não está mais em casa, ele se troca muito rápido e desce para a cozinha para tomar café, chegando lá sua mãe o cumprimenta:

-Bom dia Yahiko!

Yahiko com a boca cheia de pão diz com pressa:

-Bom dia mãe

-Não fale de boca cheia menino

Yahiko novamente coma boca cheia de pão diz:

-Desculpa mãe. Disse Yahiko enquanto sai correndo de casa.

-Yahiko aonde você vai?!

-Vou à floresta com meu pai ele vai me ensinar um jutsu novo!

-Esse menino não tem jeito é igualzinho ao pai!

Na floresta Naruto está sentado em uma pedra quando avista Yahiko:

-Bom podemos começar?

-É claro que sim!

-Bom o jutsu que vou ensinar hoje é o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, esse jutsu permite que você faça um clone de você mesmo, e o comande realizando várias coisas. A primeira coisa que você deve fazer é concentrar seu chakra e imaginar que está se dividindo em dois quando estiver realizando isso com perfeição já estará fazendo um kage bunshin certo.

-OK! Vamos lá, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Na primeira tentativa de Yahiko a única coisa que saiu foi um clone acabado com cara de peixe morto esticado no chão, Naruto não se conteve e começou a rir descontroladamente:

-HAHAHA! Parece meu primeiro bunshin!

Após 4 horas que Yahiko estava tentando finalmente ele conseguiu:

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! È isso! CONSEGUI! CONSEGUI!

-Parabéns meu filho!

-Fazer o que eu sou muito bom, afinal sou seu filho. Dizia Yahiko se gabando.

-Ok! Para comemorarmos essa sua conquista, o que você acha de irmos comer um ramen no Ichiraku?

-EBA!!

Capítulo 2 – O futuro de Konoha

Ao caminho do Ichiraku Naruto foi conversando com Yahiko, eles falaram sobre muitas coisas, sobre sonhos, como um ninja deve ser, a amizade que é muito importante e mais outras coisas. Naruto ressaltou muito a questão da amizade já que nunca deixou sua amizade para completar uma missão ou fazer o certo.

Ao chegar ao Ichiraku Yahiko foi logo dizendo ao dono:

- Quero um ramen completo triplo, com muito ovo, cebola, e tudo que puder colocar.

- Hei Yahiko calma aí hehehe, eu sei que você está com fome mais não precisa exagerar!

Eles ficaram comendo e ramen e conversando, até que deu a hora de Naruto ir para casa, pois precisava descansar porque amanhã seria o dia de início dos novos times de genins. Pela manhã vários times se apresentaram para o hokage, mas Naruto esperava mesmo era o time de seus queridos amigos Lee e Shikamaru.

Shikamaru entrou primeiro, eles se abraçaram e se cumprimentaram e logo após chegaram os aprendizes de Shikamaru. Ioji, Nagato e Ayame esses eram os integrantes do time seis. Naruto ficou espantado ao ver a semelhança incrível que Nagato tinha com seu pai Asuma também ficou sabendo de Shikamaru que ele era muito bom em taijutsu e gengutsu as características de seu pai e sua mãe

Depois foi a vez de Lee entrar, como a mania de seu mestre Gai fez uma entrada dinâmica deu mortais para frente no ar e parou na frente de Naruto que fez muita força para não rir do jeito de seu amigo sonbrancelhudo. Para variar um dos genins de sua equipe estava vestido igualmente a ele, poderíamos dizer que eles eram um novo Gai e um novo Lee.

No time de Yahiko, o jounin que comandava era Rikimaru, um Jounin muito habilidoso que era capaz de realizar jutsus de três elementos diferentes com muita precisão e força. Rikimaru acabou se tornando muito amigo de Naruto e Yahiko, e ambos se consideravam como irmãos tanto Naruto como Rikimaru, após todas as apresentações Rikimaru ia deixando o lugar quando Naruto o chamou, ele se aproximou da mesa e Naruto disse:

- Cuide bem de meu filho!

- Cuidarei ele é como um irmão mais novo que nunca tive!

Após todo esse dia de apresentações e pilhas imensas de Papeladas, e documentos Naruto resolveu dar uma volta para relaxar. Foi então que passou na frente do Ichiraku por acaso e viu Sakura:

- Ei! Sakura!

- Ah! Oi Naruto como vai?

- Vou muito bem, e as pesquisas de novas curas?

- Estão progredindo rápido, principalmente com a ajuda do Shino!

Foi então que Naruto olhou na mesa, e nela tinha um pote de ramen que ao lado estava escrito diet, foi então que acabou pensando alto:

- Não adianta você comer ramen diet você não vai emagrecer!

- O QUEEEEEEEEEE?! Sakura levantou com fúria e acabou acertando um soco em Naruto que voou e bateu em um poste a alguns metros do Ichiraku, Sakura saiu pisando duro e pensando:

-Ele não MUDA NUNCA! Só cresceu no tamanho! Não sei como Hinata o agüenta!

Ao mesmo tempo Naruto pensava:

- Qualquer dia ainda acabo morto por esses socos!

Naruto foi para casa e se deitou ao lado de Hinata na cama, eles se beijaram e Hinata foi dormir, enquanto isso Naruto ficou pensando em seu filho, como ele estaria naquele momento em sua primeira missão, também lembrou de sua primeira missão com perigos reais, quando enfrentou Zabuza o Demônio da Névoa. Naruto acabou pegando no sono devido há um dia cansativo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que seu pensamento acompanhava seu filho, passo a passo junto com Yahiko.

Capítulo 3 – Yahiko revela seu poder

Yahiko e sues amigos Ketsu e Rina, acompanhavam seu mestre para a missão que era ir ao país do trovão que esteve em guerra com Konoha por nove anos, para proteger um comerciante influente do país. No período de guerra o objetivo do país do trovão, e de sua vila, a vila oculta da nuvem era raptar um membro do clã Hyuuga para se aproveitarem militarmente de seu Byakugan.

Eles seguiam por uma estrada de terra cercada por árvores e arbustos, conversando mais sempre alertas, quando de repente Rikimaru faz um sinal para esperarem e em um momento diz para todos em um tom baixo como se previsse a chegada de um inimigo:

-Escondam-se! AGORA!

Os três ninjas obedecem e se escondem como ele, ao longe duas silhuetas aparecem no horizonte e cada vez se aproximam mais. Quando chegam perto eles podem ver que são nukenins da vila da nuvem, eles passam correndo por eles, mas nenhum dos quatro toma qualquer atitude quando estão prestes a desaparecer no horizonte, surge dos arbustos um oinin, os dois nukenins recuam alguns metros e lançam kunais na direção do oinim, esse desvia com facilidade.

Então os dois entram em combate com ele usando taijutsu mas n tem sucesso, é então que o oinim levanta sua mão para o alto e faz um jutsu:

- Ikazuchi no Kiba!

Quando acaba de dizer isso um enorme trovão cai da nuvens matando os dois, os 3 genins ficam impressionados com o imenso poder do oinim, mas Rikimaru só analisa a situação de longe. O oinim misterioso volta por onde vieram, seus alvos e passa por Yahiko e sua equipe, é então que Rikimaru dá o sinal para eles recuarem, todos fazem o que foi dito, mas Rina acaba pisando em um galho seco o que chama a atenção do Oinim, ele saca uma kunai e atira no meio dos arbustos e acerta algo, ele atravessa-os para ver o que tinha ali, e descobre que acabou acertando um esquilo com sua kunai, ele vira as costas e vai embora.

Após o incidente Rikimaru passa instruções aos três que devem prosseguir com cuidado independente do que esteja acontecendo na vila da nuvem. Ao chegarem na vila da nuvem anunciam aos guardas que estão ali para uma missão automaticamente um Jounin leva-os ao comerciante que os contratou. Ele se chama Rasame e começa a explicar a situação:

-Graças a Deus que bom que vocês vieram venham não podemos falar aki. E leva-os a sua casa.

Então Rikimaru o indaga:

- Então de quem você precisa se proteger?

- Suspeito de que há um grupo aqui na vila da nuvem planejando me matar! E tenho quase certeza que isso tem alguma coisa ligada ao meu irmão, pois seu eu morrer ele se torna o comerciante mais influente e pegará minhas rotas comercias principalmente as marítimas. Sabe ele é muito influente em tem contatos por todos os lados, como a vila da nuvem não passa por uma situação agradável qualquer jounin da nuvem subornado pode trabalhar para ele por uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

- E como se chama seu irmão?

- O nome dele é Katake, é muito respeitado por isso tenham cuidado ao obter dados sobre ele vocês podem acabar em uma fria!

- Tudo bem e o que quer que fazemos?

- Descubram mais sobre ele e me protejam a qualquer custo

- Tudo bem, daremos nosso melhor!

Após a conversa com Rasame Rikimaru acha melhor dividir as funções entre eles, Yahiko irá com Rina atrás de pistas sobre Katake, enquanto isso Rikimaru e Ketsu ficaram de guarda na casa de Rasame. Ao sair junto com Rina eles acabam avistando Katake e confirmam que é ele pela descrição que Rasame tinha dado, eles começam a seguir de longe sem perder ele de vista, quando a perseguição acaba eles seguem ele até um barco, e resolvem subir a bordo para descobrir mais.

Os dois sobem a bordo e acabam vendo Katake conversando com o oinim que viram na floresta, Katake então está conversando com o oinim:

- Bom então está tudo pronto?

- Sim Katake, com a quantidade de dinheiro que você tem muitos ninjas da nuvem já podem ser subornados!

- Isso é muito bom, quando eu matar meu irmão e tomar posse das rotas comerciais dele terei dinheiro para poder controlar ninjas no país inteiro poderei até tirar o poder do Raikage e me tornar o próximo Raikage!

Rina e Yahiko ouvem tudo com muita atenção, o oinim e Katake desembarcam e um porto perto dali, e logo o navio se põe em movimento de novo. Quando Rina e Yahiko pretendem sair do barco um grupo de 4 chunnins os avista e dizem que não saíram dali, vão entregar os corpos deles para Katake por estarem espionando.

Dois dos chunnins lançam kunais e shurikens na direção dos dois eles se esquivam, então os 4 partem para o uso do taijutsu golpeiam repetidamente e assim ficam por um bom tempo. Como Yahiko e Rina estão em menor número tem que achar algum ponto fraco ou vantagem a favor deles para virar a luta. É então que cansada devido ao esforço Rina é atingida por uma kunai em sua perna e não consegue mais se mover.

Os quatro chunnins a cercam e vão mata-la quando Yahiko entra na frente e acerta alguns golpes em todos, mas sua força não pode se comparada com a deles. Três deles resolvem que vigiarão Rina enquanto um luta com Yahiko e dizem se gabando:

- Um de nós o suficiente para acabar com um genin da folha.

Yahiko lembra então do jutsu que acabara de aprender:

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

- Olha isso esse verme já sabe fazer o Kage Bunshin! Mas mesmo assim NÃO É O BASTANTE! E acaba em segundos com os três bunshin de Yahiko.

O chunnin acaba acertando-o e Yahiko cai no chão ferido, então o chunnin começa a chuta-lo ali no chão dizendo que ele não é de nada, que não sabe como Konoha pode ter ninjas tão ruims como ele. Rina ao ver aquilo começa a gritar para ele parar, mas parece que não adianta e ele continua a chutar Yahiko no chão e chama-lo de verme imprestável e outras coisas.

Aquelas palavras ecoam na mente de Yahiko, que começa a acreditar que é imprestável, que não serve para nada, é quando a imagem de seu pai realizando o Fuuton Rasenshuriken vem a sua mente, seu chakra se eleva ao máximo, ele levanta muito rápido pega sua kunai e dá um golpe que por muito pouco não faz um ferimento grave no chunnin. O chunnin recua e parecendo que não aconteceu nada surge um corte fino no rosto do chunnin.

É então que o chunnin fica furioso:

-Vou matar você seu verme

Yahiko está com a cabeça abaixada, levanta e fala com energia:

- Byakugan!

Então Yahiko herdeiro do clã hyuuga apesar de seu pai ser do clã uzumaki desperta seu Byakugan, e passa a ver com uma visão ampla de quase 360º e ainda ver o chakra e os tenketsus de seus inimigos, então ele parte para cima de um chunnin de cada vez usando pela primeira vez o estilo de taijutsu do clã hyuuga o juuken. Assim Yahiko golpeia e para o fluxo de chakra em certas áreas de seus corpos deixando eles debilitados para lutarem.

Yahiko então cancela seu Byakugan e vai ver Rina, apesar de o ferimento ter sido na perna se ele não tirar ela dali rápido a situação pode piorar muito. O navio vai parando no próximo porto quando Yahiko está desembarcando com Rina em seus ombros, o oinim misterioso aparece e com uma risada fala:

- Olha o que temos aqui dois ninjinhas de Konoha!

- Sai da frente ou acabo com você também! Yahiko diz mesmo sabendo que isso seria impossível.

Ele tira algumas shurikens de sua bolsa e as atira na direção do oinim, elas acertam mas ao atingirem o corpo do oinim o corpo dele se desmancha como se fosse feito de água. Yahiko fica então confuso quando ouve uma voz atrás dele dizendo:

- Ficou confuso genin, o nome dessa técnica é Mizu Bunshin! Você sozinho derrotou 4 chunnins você realmente tem futuro pena que você só vai viver mais alguns minutos! Então o oinim levanta a mão para o alto, Yahiko teme que seria aquele jutsu que usara nos nukenins quando estavam na floresta, com a mão para o alto ele diz:

-Ikazuchi no Ki. Mas antes que possa completar a frase do jutsu ouve-se uma voz não muito distante dali:

- Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu! E então uma grande bola de fogo vai em direção ao oinim, no tempo que ele leva para se esquivar Rikimaru rapidamente pega Yahiko e Rina e sai do navio

O oinim fica só observando Rikimaru ir embora, e pensa:

- Nos encontraremos de novo jounin da folha com certeza!

Yahiko diz para seu sensei que eles precisam ir rápido por que Rina jaá está desmaiada a algum tempo por causa de seu ferimento. Eles então se dirigem para casa de Rasame para cuidar dela.

Capítulo 4 – Desculpas

Ao chegar na casa de Rasame eles começam a cuidar de Rina, Yahiko não sai do local um momento se quer, fica ao lado de Rina o tempo todo. Eles conseguem salva-la, mais sua recuperação irá ser lenta diz Rikimaru aos outros, pede que é melhor deixa-la sozinha sem se incomodar, mas Yahiko não sai dali mesmo Rikimaru dizendo a ele para deixar a sala. Rikimaru não insiste que sabe que Yahiko tem o gênio do pai então deixa-o na sala com Rina.

Yahiko está pensativo como se estivesse arrependido de não poder ter salvo Rina mesmo vendo que ela passa bem então no momento a sós com Rina ele diz:

- Me desculpe! Me desculpe por não tela protegido, eu sou um fracasso como ninja, não consigo proteger meus próprios amigos!

E então Rikimaru que ouve a conversa do lado de fora da sala entra diz:

- Você não deve pedir desculpas! Eu é que tenho que me desculpar. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando mandei vocês dois saírem para investigar sabendo que haveria perigos, prometo que isso nunca mais acontecerá de novo, daqui pra frente faremos todos juntos não importando o que seja. Peço desculpas aos dois! Rikimaru sai da sala como se estivesse triste com a cabeça baixa.

Um dia se passa e Yahiko não sai do lado de Rina, Yahiko cansado acaba cochilando sentado ao lado dela até que uma voz fraca o acorda:

- Obrigado!

Yahiko desperta e vê que Rina está bem e acordada.

- Rina você está bem?!

- Estou! Muito obrigada por ficar aqui comigo do meu lado esse tempo todo! Yahiko eu é que devo pedir desculpas, não pude proteger nem a mim mesmo. Mas prometo que não haverá próxima vez da próxima vez eu que irei protege-lo.

Os dois descem para o primeiro andar da casa e lá encontram Ketsu e Rikimaru, Rina recebe os cumprimentos dos dois e ambos dizem que é muito bom ver que ela está bem. Agora que sabem que muitos ninjas estão ao lado de Katake por possuir uma grande quantia em dinheiro repassam a missão e bolam novos planos para proteger Rasame. Yahiko sugere contar ao Raikage sobre o que está acontecendo, mas a idéia é descartada pois ele não são do país da nuvem então a confiança neles é muito menor.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da vila Katake conversa com o oinim, desta vez o chama de Raruga:

- Quer dizer então que a criança que derrotou 4 chunnins possui o Byakugan?

- Exatamente!

- Bom então podemos realizar o sonho do país da nuvem a anos capturar um usuário do Byakugan para usufruir de seus poderes! Então vamos, a casa de meu irmão fazer-lhe uma visita.

Algumas horas passaram desde esse diálogo, os três genins estão dormindo e Rikimaru estava de guarda, quando a parede da casa é explodida e vários ninjas da nuvem invadem o local. Rikimaru e os três genins lutam o quanto podem mas estão em menor número, ele pegam Rasame e fogem para o andar de cima da casa esperando um ataque.

Ao entrarem em uma sala os 4 ficam voltados para a porta da sala, é quando Raruga quebra a janela pega Yahiko nos braços e sai da casa de novo, desesperado  
Rikimaru grita:

- YAHIKOOOO!

- Se você quiser seu genin de volta venha me enfrentar no porto esta noite, eu estarei esperando. E desaparece no meio da névoa.

Ao fazer isso todos os ninjas recuam e deixam a casa, Rina fica muito preocupada com o que acontece, mas Rikimaru diz para ela não ficar preocupada ele trará Yahiko de volta diz fazendo uma promessa à ela.

Capítulo 5 – Rikimaru mostra sua força

Rikimaru, na ânsia de cumprir a promessa que fez a Naruto e resgatar Yahiko que ele considera como um irmão mais novo vai até o porto da vila para enfrentar Raruga quando chega ao local Raruga o espera de longe, Rikimaru se aproxima e eles começam a conversar:

- Onde está Yahiko oinim?

- Por favor sem formalidades me chame de Raruga!

- Não quero saber seu maldito nome!

- Ora não fique bravo só quero testar sua força! Apesar que já sei o resultado da luta, eu irei ganhar!

- Isso é o que veremos!

Rikimaru parte para cima de Raruga, mas seus braços viram imensos dragões e mordem o corpo de Rikimaru esmagando seus ossos, Rikimaru percebe que ele não fez nenhum selo, é então que para a corrente de seu chakra por um segundo e depois a redireciona para o cérebro quebrando o gengutsu de Raruga. Ao se livrar do gengutsu ele diz:

- Será preciso muito mais que um simples gengutsu para me parar!

Os dois entram em um combate de taijutsu em uma velocidade incrível que não podemos enxergar. Os dois recuam e ficam parados até que Raruga diz:

- Bom chega de brincadeira! Raigeki no Yoroi! Quando acaba de realizar o jutsu um grande raio desce do céu e envolve seu corpo como se parecesse um para raio.

Sem esperar um segundo Rikimaru saca duas kunais e as atira na direção de Raruga essas atingem seu corpo mas parece que batem na corrente elétrica que circula seu corpo e são jogadas para longe. Raruga ri do acontecimento:

- HAHAHAHA! Será que os jounins da folha são tão fracos assim estou decepcionado. Agora tome isso! Raikyuu!

Uma grande esfera de raios vai em direção a Rikimaru, ele desvia mas a esfera acaba acertando um prédio atrás dele o derrubando por inteiro. Raruga continua repetindo o jutsu e mandando em direção de Rikimaru, enquanto Rikimaru pensa:

- Tenho que dar um jeito de acabar com esse jutsu! Mas não vejo como, DROGA!

Raruga para de soltar Raikyuu, e diz:

- Bom você já provou que você é muito ágil, mas agora tente desviar desse! Ikazuchi no Kiba!

- Esse é o jutsu que ele usou nos nukenins!

Em questão de segundos Rikimaru é quase pego por um grande raio vindo dos céus porem a velocidade desse jutsu não pode nem ser compara com o Raikyuu, ele acerta oponente em questão de segundos. Então Rikimaru tem que concentrar o chakra em seus pés e pernas para se locomover bem mais rápido que antes para se esquivar dos raios. Após algum tempo se esquivando com uma rapidez incrível ele realiza um jutsu:

- Suiton – Suikoudan no Jutsu!

Uma cobra feita de água se forma e vai na direção de Raruga, ele porém não se move o jutsu acerta ele em cheio porém não acontece nada. Rikimaru continua se esquivando e desta vez está pensando:

- Tenho que achar uma maneira de acerta-lo se não irei ficar sem chakra logo!

É então que ele tem uma idéia, pega uma kunai de sua bolsa concentra seu chakra nela e acerta um golpe em Raruga que dessa vez corta seu braço. Raruga impressionado diz:

- Mas como você conseguiu atravessar minha armadura do trovão!

- Todos os jutsus tem fraquezas, graças a sorte que tenho meu chakra é do tipo vento que é muito forte contra o tipo raio, foi só concentrar meu chakra do tipo vento em minha kunai afina-lo bastante para que atravessasse sua armadura do trovão! Sua fraqueza foi descoberta!

- Muito bem você conseguiu descobrir! Mas não vai me vencer desse jeito!

Raruga parte para cima de Rikimaru e os dois entram em combate novamente usando taijutsu os dois cada vez mais aumentam a velocidade de seus golpes, Raruga manda uma shuriken na direção de Rikimaru e diz:

- Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!

Várias shurikens são feitas de uma só e vão em direção a Rikimaru esse se esquiva com facilidade, então Rikimaru pensa como é que ele pode usar um jutsu tão simples contra mim a menos que... Então se ouve Raruga dizer:

- Katon – Karyuu Endan! Uma rajada enorme de fogo acerta Rikimaru deixando ele ferido. Você realmente não pensou que eu tivesse um tipo de chakra só na verdade eu possuo dois o que é um azar para você!

- Sinto muito mas você ainda não me feriu! Então o Rikimaru que estava deitado no chão ferido desaparece.

- O QUE?! Um Kage Bunshin! Onde está o verdadeiro?

Então Rikimaru aparece atrás dele e concentra uma enorme quantidade de chakra em seu braço e acerta um golpe com muita força atrás do pescoço de Raruga. Esse é jogado longe, ao tentar se levantar colocando força nas pernas acaba movendo seus braços, então ele fica desesperado:

- O que você fez comigo? Responda!

- É muito simples, concentrei meu chakra em meu braço e lhe dei um golpe forte atrás do pescoço o que fez com que seu cérebro confundisse os impulsos elétricos mandando eles para outros lugares do que o lugar certo! Desista você está acabado! Fuuton · Mugen Sajin Daitopa!

Rikimaru concentra o chakra do vento em suas mãos e aumenta a pressão dele lançando em direção a Raruga, quando o jutsu o acerta o corpo dele vira um pedaço de concreto:

- O que?! Karimi? Diz Rikimaru.

Então Raruga rapidamente realiza outro jutsu:

- Rairyuu no Tatsumaki! Um enorme dragão feito de raios vai em direção a Rikimaru, que se esquiva, o dragão acerta o chão mas ao fazer isso deixa sua enorme eletricidade sobre o chão. Ao pisar Rikimaru fica paralisado devido a corrente de eletricidade contida no chão.

- A vitória é minha! Diz Raruga.

Nesse momento Katake que estava assistindo a luta aparece dizendo:

- Raruga seu inútil acabe logo com ele, chega de demoras!

- Cale a boca seu velho gágá! E atira uma kunai que acerta o peito de Katake matando-o na mesma hora. No tempo que faz isso Rikimaru realiza um Kuchyose no Jutsu, e um grande falcão aparece, pegando Raruga pelos ombros. Você não terá como escapar dessa vez, esse falcão tem a força de 2000 homens ele não soltará por nada diz Rikimaru. Ele começa a fazer selos com as mãos e diz:

- É o seu fim! Fuuton · Mugen Sajin Daitopa!

Dessa vez o jutsu acerta o em cheio causando um grave dano em Raruga, Rikimaru que está esgotado pela grande quantidade de chakra usada se aproxima de Rarug e pergunta onde Yahiko está, Raruga diz que ele está no armazém e que foi uma grande honra lutar contra Rikimaru.

Rikimaru vai ao armazém e acha Yahiko amarrado. Yahiko ao vê-lo, parece que nunca ficou tão feliz até aquele momento, Rikimaru o desamarra e diz para ele:

- Vamos nos reportar a Rasame receber a recompensa, e voltar para casa!

Capítulo 6 – A volta para casa

Após pegar a recompensa com Rasame, Rikimaru e seu time voltavam para vila de Konoha. Ao chegarem foram muito em recebidos por todos, Yahiko foi direto para onde seu pai ficava entrou na sala correndo pulou e abraçou Naruto, então Naruto pergunta para Yahiko:

- Como foi sua primeira missão?

- Cheia de perigos, e eu sozinho derrotei 4 chunnins!

A principio Naruto olhava espantado para Yahiko, sem saber se o que ele falava era uma invenção ou a pura realidade. Antes de sair de sua sala Yahiko disse que queria ver seu pai na floresta onde ele aprendeu o Kage Bunshin pois queria mostrar-lhe uma coisa. Ao sair Naruto perguntou se o que Yahiko tinha dito era verdade, Rikimaru confirmou que não havia uma palavra de invenção nas frases de Yahiko, e contou todos os detalhes da missão.

Ao saber que Yahiko foi capturado Naruto a princípio ficou em fúria, mas depois e percebeu que não poderia ficar assim porque ninjas nascem para um mundo de perigos e tem que saber lidar com isso, e também faz parte das missões que também ajudam muito em ter experiência em batalha.Após o dia de trabalho como o combinado Naruto foi encontrar Yahiko na floresta onde ele tinha aprendido seu primeiro jutsu. Ao chegar ao local estava Yahiko de costas para a entrada quando seu pai colocou o pé na floresta Yahiko disse sem olhar diretamente para ele:

- Bom pai como disse queria te mostrar uma coisa!

- Pois não, me mostre o que você queria!

Yahiko então fecha seus olhos e então abre rapidamente dizendo:

-Byakugan!

Naruto fica espantado, pois na união de duas pessoas de clãs diferentes não é comum ser passada a linhagem sanguínea para o filho. Yahiko ao ver que o pai estava espantado parecendo não acreditar naquilo virou de costas para ele e disse atira uma kunai na diagonal de minhas costas. Naruto então o fez quando a kunai estava chegado perto Yahiko virou rapidamente desviando a kunai que é fincada numa árvore próxima.

Naruto:

-Isso é um máximo venha rápido vamos contar a sua mãe!

Após contar a Hinata que também ficou impressionada, eles decidiram que agora que ele possuía um doujutsu poderoso com um bom treinamento poderia superar seu pai facilmente. Então decidiram que no dia seguinte eles começariam a treina-lo.

No dia seguinte iniciava o inverno e já estava nevando, sua mãe ficou encarregada de passar as técnicas do clã Hyuuga para Yahiko. Uma semana havia se passado e Yahiko dominava várias técnicas do clã Hyuuga como Hakke Shou Kaiten, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou entre outras.

E então Hinata dizia a ele que a partir dessas técnicas ele poderia modifica-las e criar várias técnicas únicas criadas por ele. E então foi isso que Yahiko fez duas semanas já haviam se passado do inverno e ele não parava de treinar, Rina que achava Yahiko muito forte sem Yahiko perceber foi a floresta em que ele treinava, ela gostava muito dele embora tivesse medo de demonstrar e então foi que lembrou da promessa que havia feito a Yahiko, que durante a próxima missão ela que o protegeria.

Decidida em se tornar mais forte, foi pedir a uma ninja muito forte e que admirava muito que a treinasse. Mais tarde Rina vai a uma estufa, onde vários ninjas parecem estar trabalhando ela entra e Shino a aborda:

- Bom dia! O que uma genin está fazendo por aqui? Com seu jeito sombrio de falar.

- Vim falar com a encarregada desta estufa!

- Sinto muito mas ela está ocupada! Há outra coisa que posso fazer por você?

Quando Shino acaba a frase ouve-se uma voz feminina vindo do fundo da estufa:

- Quem é essa Shino?

- Disse que queria falar com você

Rinka então fala com a mulher!

- Quero que vocÊ me treine Haruno Sakura!


End file.
